User talk:Garnet Shinhan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting DBZ Another Future Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I've created my own Androids. ''''''Androids *Android 24 (Zhane) *Android 25 (Maki) *Android 26 *Android 27 *Android 28 (Haruko) *Android 29 *Android 30 Kai - Kai is a bio - mechanical android like cell and other androids. He's an new creator and replace Dr.Gero because of his death and meets Dr. Myu as an hologram / talking computer. He's been created by Dr.Gero and Dr. Myu as a secret weapon in an underground laboratory before their death. Kai recreates Dr. Gero's pototype androids into something stronger and better. Good Androids VS Bad Androids? *Dr. Smoke is the creator of the androids AIR. (Good side? Insane?) *Chirune (Actually a good but she created 2,3 and Cell She created Cell be accident) *Kai (My OC) (An new Bio- Android with the other Androids) Can our characters fight against each other or join together? Can you leave your e-mail on the bottom of my Amaya wiki thanks . do you mind if i like join MetalHead2000 20:53, September 18, 2011 (UTC)MetalHead2000 So do you shutdown your web site and are you the ower of it? 19:44, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Is this web site dead? 20:37, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello is anyone there, if so please answer! Five4Fighting 05:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Is this site dead?!Five4Fighting 05:19, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I know what I did was wrong but I apologize and u dont have to forgive me but I am truly sorry. Majintalina2118 Now you need to read the law of copyright means!!!!!! 01:20, May 2, 2012 (UTC)